


Perils of Dating Stiles

by CaptainKate (CrazyTenor42)



Series: Teen Wolf "Get Beached" Weight Gain [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weight Gain, chubby!derek, chubby!kink, fat!Scott, feeder!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTenor42/pseuds/CaptainKate
Summary: Written for "get-beached" Weight Gain Summer ChallengeWeek 2: One Scoop. ~500 wordsPrompt: Cruise
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf "Get Beached" Weight Gain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Perils of Dating Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "get-beached" .tumblr weight gain prompts

Derek had barely taken a step into the Sheriff’s office when he was immediately asked, “Need a new uniform?”  


He nodded, looking down quickly to see if his wardrobe malfunction was, as he had feared leaving the house, obvious. Before vacation, his police uniform had been a little snug, but fit perfectly fine. This morning however, it had taken Stiles’ help to button his shirt over the bulge of his belly and a rubber band fastened in his buttonhole to make it seem as if his pants weren’t a size too small. The hasty repairs were not going to hold up all day. A seam on his thigh had popped open when Derek sat down in his squad car and he could feel his buttons straining and ready to pop off next. Chasing criminals with seams a few squats away from splitting was going to be impossible.  


“It was only a seven-day cruise, son.”  


“I know.” It hadn’t felt like a week. Derek regretted not booking the fourteen-day cruise, although after that extra week, his uniform would have been a pile of busted seams and scattered buttons. In between the trips to the beach, the shows, the trivia nights, and the movies, Stiles had somehow ensured Derek got at least four meals a day, with copious amounts of snacks and desserts in between. Stiles reward him for being constantly stuffed with constant attention. At least a dozen times they would be impatiently making out in an elevator, Stiles’ mindfully gentle of Derek’s swollen middle, until they reached the privacy of their cabin. With an incentive like that, there was no way Derek was refusing an extra plate or two.  


“It was a good week. Once I get back to work, I’ll lose the few pounds, sir.”  


“How much is ‘a few’, Derek?” Parrish called out from across the precinct. “More or less than ten?”  


Stiles’ gleeful expression, eyes darken with arousal as he looked at the scale under Derek’s feet came immediately to the top of his mind. “Sixteen.”  


There was a series of cheers and disappointed sighs and a flurry of movement as cash changed hands. The Sheriff frowned and stood up from his desk to hand a twenty to a very smug looked Parrish.  


“Damn, Stiles must have been determined. I had my money on only seven.”  


“Only – people were betting on this?” He turned to glare at Parrish. “You knew this would happen?”  


Parrish laughed. “Scott used to play lacrosse at Beacon High…until he and Stiles went off to college together.”  


Derek couldn’t hide the look of shock on his face. Stiles’ best friend was nice enough, but Scott could barely make it up a flight of steps without complaining. He could never imagine that massively obese guy even attempting to run across a field.  


“Welcome to dating my son.” The Sheriff told him, patting him on his back. “I’ll order you a few uniforms, Lord knows you’ll need them eventually.”  


Derek stood in bewilderment for a few seconds. Maybe there were donuts in the breakroom. Food always helped him think clearly…


End file.
